The invention concerns a deburring tool with an elongated housing accommodating a rotatable intermediate body on whose upper end is a torsion spring and which features pins at its lower end which engage knives in recesses which can be moved in guideways in the tool housing essentially in a radial direction of the tool against the spring tension.
Such a deburring tool is described in German patent 26 49 208. The housing and intermediate body are relatively short and have a diameter which remains constant over its length so that bores below a given diameter cannot be deburred with this tool. The intermediate body is held in the housing so that its height can be adjusted. In addition, the angle of rotation is limited by a screw adjustable from the outside which engages a center piece of the intermediate body.